Something Blue
by Linables
Summary: Kim runs into an ex-foe at the last place she would have expected: a bridal shop. Just something silly I couldn't get out of my head and had to get down on paper. Blatantly implies Shego/Drakken and Kim/Ron 'ships.


**Something Blue**

A Kim Possible fanfic

Rated K+

Linda/Linables

* * *

><p>Shego turned in front of the mirror, observing herself from all angles in the dress. It wasn't often that had the luxury of going legit - not that she wanted to, anyway - so this time she was going to milk the opportunity for all that it was worth. The gown was slinky silk satin, held up by an asymmetrical bodice featuring one shoulder strap, similar to formal dresses she had worn before. The strap cut diagonally across her chest and wrapped around at the right side to connect with a low cut back. The colour of the dress was white until you got lower than the knees, where the white began an ombre fade into a subtle minty green. Shego would have gotten a kick out of making the sales lady run back and forth getting her dress after dress to try on, but something told her she should stop here. This was the one.<p>

"Oh, you look lovely! Gorgeous!" the sales lady chimed, obviously trying to sell her product but not being untruthful either.

"Yeah, it'll do." Shego replied, lifting her hair to check out the back of the dress. The exposed skin worked rather serendipitously with the green colour at the hem of the garment.

"So you've got your something new!" the sales lady continued. "Now make sure you've got your something old, something borrowed, and something blue!"

Shego choked back a laugh. She couldn't help picking on the sales lady, especially knowing that she would have no idea why she was being picked on.

"Oh believe me, I've got the 'blue' covered."

As Shego had guessed, the sales lady had no response to that. There was no time to bask in the glow of her successful jab though, as the bell indicating a customer entering chimed. Rolling her eyes, Shego returned her attention to the full-length mirror in front of her. She heard the sales lady talking to another customer but paid it no heed. Not until the employee retired to the stock room did anything out of the ordinary happen.

"Shego!?" came a frustratingly familiar voice from somewhere behind said woman. She turned cautiously to see a girl, about twenty, with green eyes and auburn hair. She wore an irritating grin on her face.

"Ugh! What are you doing in Go City, Kimmie?"

Kim just grinned even wider and approached Shego, eyeing the latter's dress and raising her eyebrows.

"My aunt's getting remarried. I'm just here to ask about bridesmaid's dresses since she likes this shop. What are _you_ doing trying on a wedding gown?"

Shego snarled, suddenly wishing she had just gone the surreptitious route anyway in acquiring a gown. She and Drakken had a strange not-quite-friends, not-quite-enemies relationship with Kim Possible and her sidekick/boyfriend these days, having mostly foregone grand evil schemes since the Lowardian invasion the whole world-saving business two years ago. The (former?) villains didn't cause her much trouble, and Kim was even willing to look the other way if Shego committed some petty thefts as long as nobody got hurt. In short, they were somewhat "cool". But that didn't mean Shego had to tolerate being teased by miss goody two shoes.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Shego drawled, giving Kim a chilly stare. The crime fighter took the look in stride and turned her attention to Shego's engagement ring, which was visible as she crossed her arms.

"Wow, look at that! What strings did Drakken have to pull to get that rock?"

Without thinking, Shego threw a retort her way.

"For your information, he actually _paid_ for this ring, thank you ver-HEY! Who said I was marrying Doctor D?!"

Shego immediately grimaced inwardly, wanting to slap herself for digging herself into this hole. Kim looked positively jubilant.

"Oh wow, you really have gone straight, haven't you? I always knew there was something between you two, but to be getting married and actually paying for stuff, I'm so proud!" The sentiment was sincere at its core, but Kim made sure to deliver it in a teasing tone.

Shego fumed, a blush sneaking onto her cheeks and making them quite an odd colour.

"Yeah, you know, I bet you're just jealous, knowing you'll probably be getting a ring from the Smarty Mart discount section!"

A tiny grin pulled at the corners of the older woman's mouth, seeing that she had succeeded in throwing off Kim's game. Gathering herself after having a quick rush of giddiness and excitement at the thought of Ron proposing to her, Kim fired back.

"I'll have you know that Ron has never bought me discount jewelry! And if he does propose, he'll have better taste in rings! I didn't wanna say this, but big rocks are kind of tacky, you know?"

That was about all Shego was willing to take right now, and she found herself lighting up her hands with green plasma as a warning sign. Sensing that she'd gotten on the ex-villainess's last nerve, and not wanting to waste her energy on a pointless fight, Kim raised her hands in a playful show of defeat.

"Okay, okay. I don't want to fight you, calm down. I'm actually happy for you, really."

The green glow in Shego's hands died down, but the intimidating posture and cool glare stayed. There was sincerity in her former nemesis's words, but damn, the girl still knew how to be annoying. The sales lady returned from the stock room and started to ask Kim some questions, so Shego retreated to the changing rooms to take off the dress and get her catsuit back on. When she returned, Kim was finishing up whatever business had brought her here. Not being able to resist one more jab, Shego called out to her as she walked to the door.

"Hey! I'll tell the shop lady to keep all her most princessy dresses for when you come back here with the buffoon!"

Kim fought the blush that painted her nose and cheeks as red as her hair. She had one more in her, she was sure.

"Okay, thanks Mrs. Lipsky!"

Shego had been planning to talk the sales lady down from retail price, but any chances of that were gone once she had to explain the hole her plasma blast had carved in the front wall of the shop.


End file.
